Many calendar computer systems exist that primarily keep track of a user's daily schedule. Known calendar systems may include fairly sophisticated tools for organizing and scheduling meetings. However, these known systems tend to be stand-alone systems that merely keep track of scheduled items that are input by the user directly into the calendar application, without integrating with other relevant data.